


Волна

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Поль и Воло едут учиться в Германию, по дороге их корабль попадает в грозу.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Волна

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях 1805 года, и даже гроза упоминается в семейной переписке («Вы так мужественно вели себя во время грозы»)

_Волна, прозрачная волна,_

_ты не дашь мне покоя…_

_Элион_

**_Балтийское море, конец августа 1805 года_ **

…Как уснуть, когда по часам еще ранний вечер? Что с того, что черно кругом – это не ночь, это просто шторм, гроза, ливень –очень опасно, очень страшно, но ведь так бывает! Каждый год и не по одному разу, и вообще – что с ними может случиться? Ну, страшно. В темноте всегда страшнее, и гром еще, и корабль не скрипит уже, а трещит, словно вот-вот расколется!.. Но это тоже глупости, корабль не может просто так расколоться, и мачта тоже не может… Нет, если в нее попадет молния, то может и загореться, но это тоже не страшно, потому что дождь обязательно потушит огонь, и ничего, совершенно ничего с ними не случится. А потому Воло вовсе не надо плакать и бояться, а если ему все же страшно, то пусть же он закроет глаза и сядет рядом с Полем, вот так… Если они будут держаться вместе, как обещали папе, то ничего не случится, и корабль доплывет, и гроза скоро закончится. Обязательно. Вот так, можно даже спрятаться, Поль укроет, удержит, не бойся, Воло, все будет хорошо. Видишь? – господин Зейдель1 тоже... Господин Зейдель тоже боялся, поэтому пример из него был не самый лучший. Об этом Поль догадался легко, хотя в маленькой их каюте стемнело так, что дальней стены не разглядеть. Но если господин Зейдель дышит совсем как Воло — верно, и испугался так же?

– Господин Зейдель! – Хотел попросить, мол, не бойтесь, а то вы моего брата напугаете, но вовремя сообразил, что этак он ни Зейделя не успокоит, ни Воло. Попросил иначе:

– Господин Зейдель, расскажите нам какую-нибудь историю, пожалуйста! – И прибавил, на всякий случай: – Ведь читать сейчас уже темно...

Хорошее получилось объяснение, жаль, что рассказ ничуть не получился. Бедный Зейдель честно признался:

– Не могу, меня мутит.

Пришлось придумывать другой способ отвлечь Воло – и воспитателя заодно. И хорошо бы поскорее, а то ведь и самому станет страшно! Такой грохот стоял кругом, словно их каюта была не в середине крепкого круглобокого корабля, а болталась одна — скорлупка скорлупкой! – по огромным, взлетающим до самого неба волнам. Кажется, Воло тоже что-то такое же подумал и горько, навзрыд, заплакал. Ткнулся мокрым лицом в грудь Полю, проговорил, икая:

– М-мы у-уто-онем! М-ы сей-йчас уто-онем!

– Воло, не говори ерунду! – сказал строго, а обнял младшего брата так крепко, как только мог. Подтянул повыше, дал забраться на колени — тяжело, конечно: Воло, хоть и младше на два года, а ростом был почти с Поля, только что худой. Поль – он крепенький, тетя Софи2 за то называла его репкой, а Воло – морковкой, но ей все-таки проще было держать на коленях племянника, чем Полю брата! Ну... ничего, все равно надо.

На руках Воло успокоился немножко, жаль, что ненадолго.

Это от того, что господину Зейделю совсем стало плохо: он лежал на своей койке и только стонал, будто тоже плакал. Но ведь взрослые мужчины не плачут? Нет, наверное, это только те, кто военные.

Воло, конечно, не военный – но:

– Тише, Воло, ну, что же ты плачешь, словно младенец? Тебе же уже почти десять лет!

– Мне-е е-ще де-евя-ать, - прохныкал Воло.

Ему десять будет зимой, а Полю уже давно двенадцать, он, в сущности, взрослый мальчик, и если он сейчас не найдет, как успокоить всех, то будет... Что будет – непонятно, но будет плохо – это точно.

– Так, раз тебе девять, то послушай меня. – Почему из-за этого надо было слушать?

Но Воло не стал спорить, голову поднял, вытер нос рукавом. Зря он так, конечно, ну да сейчас не до хороших манер. 

– Воло, скажи, кто самый главный на корабле?

Воло засопел, поглядел недоверчиво: 

– Будто скажешь, что ты? 

Поль даже растерялся, а тут и господин Зейдель стонать перестал – тоже прислушивался: неужели Поль признает себя самым главным? Ну и ну…

– Нет, Воло, самый главный – капитан, и вот я сейчас пойду к нему, чтобы он объяснил, что нам нечего бояться, а раз он скажет, что нечего, то значит, ничего с нами не случится. Понимаешь? 

– Не уходи, – Воло даже икать перестал. Вцепился в Поля, обхватил за шею так крепко, что чуть не задушил. Повторил решительно: – Не уходи.

Надо было его, наверное, оставить, но Поль пожалел. Сказал:

– Пойдем вместе, – и так и пошел к двери с братом на руках. По весу Воло — ничуть не тяжелее жеребенка. Правда, Поль никогда не носил жеребят на руках по кораблю в шторм! Ну, так и Воло не совсем жеребенок, его проще ухватить. – Пошли, только ты тоже держись.

– Дети, вы куда? – слабым голосом спросил господин Зейдель. Таким голосом иногда говорила бабушка, папина мама, когда у нее болела голова или ревматизма. Маленьким Поль думал, что ревматизма – это тоже какая-то часть тела, вроде руки или живота, но теперь уже вырос достаточно, чтобы знать: это не часть, это болезнь. У бабушки – ревматизма, а у господина Зейделя – морская болезнь, про нее тоже кто-то говорил, дедушка, что ли? Как простуда от сквозняков, так морская – от качки, но если господин Зейдель болеет, его, конечно, нельзя волновать.

– Мы скоро вернемся, господин Зейдель, – самым уверенным голосом сказал, так что Зейдель сразу и успокоился, больше не спрашивал.

Поль его попросил:

– Пожалуйста, дождитесь нас и никуда не ходите.

Подсадил Воло повыше и направился к двери. С первого раза дошел, ухватился за ручку, толкнул, потом потянул – и тут дверь подалась, распахнулась в тесный, словно новые туфли, коридор.

Грохот стал слышнее, Воло закричал:

– Пусти-пусти-пусти!

Вывернулся из рук Поля и шмыгнул обратно на койку. Сказал оттуда:

– Приходи быстрее, я тебя тут ждать буду.

Ну вот это, пожалуй, к лучшему. А то ведь уронил бы Поль брата по дороге, а его обязывали как раз всячески беречь.

– Хорошо, жди. Только ничего не бойся, пока я не вернусь, ладно?

– Да, Поль, – кивнул Воло. Глаза от слез у него стали вдвое больше. – Я не буду бояться.

Поль улыбнулся ему и вышел, цепляясь то за косяк, то за стену. Дверь даже сумел прикрыть – и побежал по коридору, чтобы скорее добраться до капитана, спросить его и тут же вернуться. А то как же они там – без него?

…На палубе, едва высунувшись, понял – шагу не сделает, ни за что. Лучше вернется прямо сейчас к Воло и господину Зейделю, скажет… ну, придумает что-нибудь, в конце концов, так и скажет, что капитана не нашел, но точно ни на шаг не отойдет от спасительной двери… как оно называется, кубрик? – нет, там матросы живут, ют, полубак? Словом – никуда… только ведь придется врать, да? Врать Поль не любил. Умел, но не любил, противно было всегда, будто мыла наелся. Значит, все равно надо идти искать капитана… Да как же его тут найдешь?!

…зря он Воло стыдил: на палубе самому стало страшно, хоть кричи.

Вода была везде – налетала через борта, лила сверху, молнии несколько раз били в воду, это было, кажется, еще страшнее, чем даже если бы молния попала в мачту. Палуба плясала под ногами, Поль едва успевал хвататься за что попало, и ведь надо было всего лишь обойти пристройку на корме и подняться по лесенке, но как тут обойдешь?

Больше всего он боялся, что сейчас какая-нибудь волна его просто снесет, но пока везло – особенно же повезло, что вдоль всей стены пристройки – как-то же она называлась? – протянули канат. Поль вцепился в него что есть силы, даже ноготь сорвал, но не заметил этого.

Дождь лил так, что трудно было дышать, сверху кто-то кричал – кажется, отдавали команды, пронзительно свистела жестяная сигнальная трубка, звук был нестерпимый какой-то, Поль не выдержал и закричал, все равно никто не услышит.

Лестница наверх, к счастью, оказалась не с обратной стороны пристройки, а гораздо ближе к двери. Он обхватил обеими руками перила: они тоже трещали и, похоже, готовы были оторваться, но пока держались, может, и его выдержат? Корабль вильнул, корма просела вниз, словно качели, Поль опять закричал и, кажется, даже заплакал, просто от страха. Потом облизнул губы – соленые, но это точно вода, – и полез вверх по лесенке. Сверху, оттуда, куда он лез, слышался командный голос и жестяная дудка.

Раз командует, то наверное там и есть капитан.

…На последних ступеньках решил выпрямиться. А то уж совсем глупо: ползет, будто перепуганный малыш, кто станет с таким разговаривать? Прогонят и все, а Полю, раз уж он добрался, надо было именно получить ответ: действительно ли все так опасно, как им, никогда не бывавшим в море, сейчас кажется? Словом, выпрямился, правда, перила не отпустил. Поглядел, часто моргая, через дождевую завесу, кого же он нашел-таки?

– Ты что здесь делаешь?! – закричал на него какой-то моряк, не господин Ниманн3, а значит, не капитан. Эх, жаль, ошибся!

– Мне нужен господин Ниманн! – прокричал в ответ Поль, и, вот же счастье, господин капитан тоже оказался наверху пристройки. Кажется, вот эта площадка называлась ютом… или другая? Не важно, Полю даже интересно не было, что тут как называется, он хотел спросить совсем про другое. Правда, не сразу сумел: во-первых, начался гром… Господин Зейдель обязательно исправил бы Поля, сказал бы: гром не дождь, он не начинается, нужно говорить «ударил гром» или «загрохотал». Но этот гром именно что начался – и все никак, никак не кончался. Поль едва не закричал опять, до того этот бесконечный раскат был страшным, но все-таки удержался, не хотел при капитане.

Когда же гром – нет, не кончился, но стал тише, начал кричать уже и капитан. Не от страха, конечно, просто гнал Поля обратно в каюту – и ничего не желал слушать. Приказал даже тому, с дудкой, мол, боцман, возьми этого за шиворот и выкинь с палубы долой! Ну, раз так…

– Господин капитан! – Поль крикнул в полный голос, как на взрослых не полагалось кричать. Да и на детей тоже – вот, разве что, если лошадь забалует, тогда можно, некоторые слушались. Капитан тоже послушался, вернее – прислушался, и Поль опять закричал, теперь из-за дождя и грохота: 

– Господин капитан, мне надо объяснить моему младшему брату, что ничего страшного с нами не случится! Скажите мне, что это так, пожалуйста!

Господин Ниманн ответил не сразу, будто проверял: точно не случится, или что-то может? Уверился:

– Да, юноша. Если мы не сядем на мель и доберемся до земли, то ничего с нами не случится.

До земли? Поль нахмурился:

– А земля разве близко? – утром еще никакой земли не было и в помине.

Господин Ниманн махнул боцману, мол, не надо этого хватать, пусть остается. Ответил тоже не сразу, наверное, считал:

– Пятьдесят пять или пятьдесят шесть ярдов. В саженях будет где-то двадцать четыре4.

Надо же! Это ведь очень близко, Поль даже вытянул шею: поглядеть, где же берег? Не увидел, но не понял – пошутил капитан, или просто темно? Спросил:

– В какую это сторону, господин Ниманн?

Тот усмехнулся – странно, что Поль разглядел его усмешку даже в такой темнотище! – и сказал:

– Вниз, – и еще пальцем показал: вот там, под килем, до земли всего двадцать четыре сажени. Рукой подать.

Вот еще одно странное дело: в другой раз Поль обязательно обиделся бы. Подумал бы, что капитан пошутил, как иной раз шутил дядя Николай, пользовался тем, что племянник не все еще знает – и рассказывал, что в Лефортовском дворце жил любимый лев Петра Первого, а потом смеялся, думал, что Поль ему поверил. Ну, то есть, тогда-то он поверил зря – а вот теперь поверил капитану совершенно правильно.

Так и было, и капитан Ниманн ничуть не шутил. Просто море – это такое особенное место, где иногда ближе всего до земли именно вниз. Только вот до этой земли, пожалуй, господин капитан добраться не спешил, так Полю и сказал:

– Но это направление, юноша, нам не подходит. Поэтому мы еще какое-то время тут потанцуем.

Это, кажется, тоже не была шутка, просто такое название. Вот, как есть зверь – рысь, а есть рысь – лошадиный аллюр. Так и тут, на море, эта страшная качка просто называется танцем.

Поль вежливо кивнул, сказал:

– Большое спасибо, господин капитан.

Но капитан его не расслышал, закричал куда-то вверх:

– Кливер5! – И что-то еще, что-то с этим кливером надо было сделать. Не ругался, нет, похоже, требовал, чтобы парус убрали.

Поль тоже поглядел наверх, увидел, что из всех парусов остался только один – и вот еще впереди был треугольный парус. Кажется, его-то и надо было убрать.

– Юноша! Если вы не желаете стать юнгой или рыбой, проваливайте в каюту! – крикнул господин Ниманн. Боцман опять заверещал своей дудкой, ее, наверное, за сто верст слышно было. Поль, разумеется, рыбой быть вообще никогда не хотел, а теперь знал точно, что и юнгой тоже становиться не желает. Крикнул – опять в полный голос, чтобы слышно было:

– Большое спасибо, господин капитан! – и попытался спуститься по лесенке.

Вот правда, зря попытался, надо было не идти, а ползти, как вверх. Волна ударила корабль ближе к корме, прокатилась через палубу, и как Поль оказался вместо лесенки у самой мачты, – он так и не понял. Вода была везде: во рту, в ушах, в башмаках. Чудо, что Поль успел обхватить мачту! Длины рук не хватало, мокрое дерево было – как лакированное, пальцы скользили. До двери, из которой Поль выбрался на поиски капитана, было, наверное, несколько шагов, но как их пройти, как оторвать себя от мачты?... пока волна не оторвала сама, не зашвырнула еще куда-нибудь. Значит, надо было успеть, пока волна… да, пока не откатится, и пока палуба, вставшая, как лошадь на дыбы, не осядет обратно. Надо было ждать и не отцепляться от мачты.

Звать на помощь Поль не то что не хотел – он просто забыл о том, что господин Ниманн или боцман, или еще кто-то может ему помочь. Ну ведь заняты же все! А он – справится. Если считать, что корабль – это такая… такая большая лошадь. Тогда не страшно.

Успел, выбрал тот нужный миг, когда одна волна уже пролетела по палубе и схлынула через перила борта, а другая еще только поднималась. Нос корабля... Поль вдруг вспомнил, как тот называется: шхуна, это не имя, это порода кораблей... Нос шхуны тем временем поднялся, а корма просела, как круп у коня, когда тот делает свечу. Ловкий всадник тут мог просто съехать по спине и отскочить, Поль так делал, хотя его и ругали. А вот за шею коня лучше не цепляться, так он вовсе упасть может. Ну, поехали!

Отпустил мачту и заскользил по палубе вниз, то есть – к корме, к пристройке, названия которой так и не вспомнил. Промахнулся совсем немного, ударился о стену, тут же нашел рукой канат и ухватился за него как раз вовремя: корабль-конь решил сделать точно то же, что кони и делают – ударил крупом, то есть – кормой вверх. 

Но Поль уже добрался до двери, дернул ее на себя и вкатился в тесный коридор. Следом за ним плеснула вода – но внутри пристройки было так тепло, так сухо и так тихо, что Поль вдруг заплакал. Тряхнул головой, подумал, что все равно мокрый, никто не разберет, где там слезы, где просто вода, и побежал в каюту – господин Ниманн так назвал комнатку, где Поля ждали Воло и господин Зейдель. Толкнул дверь, крикнул:

– Воло, капитан сказал, что ничего не случится! – И навалился на дверь спиной, чтобы закрылась. Господин Зейдель поднял голову, пробормотал:

– Поль, вы весь мокрый! – Но не встал, верно, не мог.

Воло высунул голову из-под пледа, вскрикнул, заплакал:

– Я думал, ты никогда не придешь! – И полез с койки, путаясь в пледе. Поль подхватил его, велел:

– Стой ровно, – но ровно не получалось, корабль опять притворялся конем, танцевал, как сказал господин Ниманн. Так что обратно на койку братья свалились оба разом, Воло ударился затылком о стену, заплакал еще горше. Поль обнял его, погладил по голове, попросил:

– Не плачь, пожалуйста! – Надо было, наверное, подуть на больное место, или приложить серебряную ложку. Но ложки под рукой не было. Воло всхлипнул и затих, прижался щекой к плечу Поля, спросил:

– Точно, капитан сказал?

– Точно. Ничего не случится, просто они тут еще потанцуют.

– Что сделают?

– Потанцуют, – повторил Поль. – Это такое морское слово. Когда шторм, то корабль как бы танцует.

– Таких танцев не бывает, – Воло недоверчиво смотрел то на брата, то на стены, на которых прыгали тени от свечи. – Не бывает.

Поль и сам уже понял, где ошибся. Сказал:

– Наверное, не танцуют, а гарцуют. Вот, точно как кони, гляди!

И в коней Воло уже поверил.

– Ага, погарцуют, – вздохнул, потянул сползший плед повыше на плечи: – Это хорошо, – и закрыл глаза. Сказал: – Тогда я не буду бояться.

Но, конечно, все равно боялся. 

Поль обнял его крепко-крепко, чтобы Воло не дрожал – и самому чтобы тоже согреться, а то ведь вымок до нитки…

Ему вдруг захотелось спать, но нельзя было: если господин Зейдель еще болеет, то Поль получался самым старшим, значит, ему надо обо всех заботиться. Страшно ему уже не было – страх остался там, на палубе, волна его унесла… Воло опять начал тихонько плакать, потом сказал насморочным голосом:

– Это потому что я раньше боялся и не плакал, тебя ждал. А теперь я не боюсь… – всхлипнул и повторил: – не боюсь, а просто плачу за тогда.

– Ладно, – разрешил Поль, – за тогда можно.

Воло плакать вдруг передумал, спросил:

– Поль, а волны большие?

– Большие, – кивнул Поль.

– До самой мачты? – Глаза у Воло опять стали наполняться слезами.

Поль уверенно сказал:

– Нет, не до самой, только до борта, – выпутал руку из-под пледа, показал на пальцах: – Вот на столечко до перил не достают.

Врать, конечно, нехорошо, но тут уж нужно было. Потом ведь и такие волны тоже были? Значит, и не соврал почти. Тем более что Воло даже таких волн испугался, зажмурился, спросил:

– А вот когда выше станут?

Пришлось опять врать:

– Во-первых, не станут, а даже если и вдруг – ничего не будет, палуба все равно от дождя мокрая. Не бойся.

И, чтобы больше не врать, велел:

– Спи. Проснешься – а все уже закончится.

И Воло – надо же! – послушался.

Закрыл глаза, сунул в рот большой палец, задышал носом. И уснул, Поль его даже за детскую привычку не стал ругать. Ну, жует он палец, но ведь свой же палец жует! Пусть. Сегодня можно.

*

Потом, уже в Любеке, Полю приснилась та гроза – и та волна, что оторвала его от перил и сбросила вниз на палубу. Во сне волна была еще больше, еще страшнее, Поль не мог никак удержаться за мачту, срывался – и падал, падал, захлебывался водой…

Проснулся от того, что кричал – но все спали, наверное, он только собрался закричать и вот – проснулся.

Тихо было, часы где-то тикали, совсем, как дома – а Поль смотрел в темноту, не понимая, что было на самом деле, а что приснилось. Ущипнул себя за руку, слез с кровати, прошелся по полу босиком, только для того, чтобы понять: это пол, он твердый и неподвижный, а значит – приснилась именно волна, белая пена, черно-зеленая литая тяжесть воды… Смерть – или что оно было? – приснилась тоже. Все хорошо, можно лечь обратно, завернуться в теплое одеяло…

…и попытаться не думать о том, что корабль, на котором они с самого начала должны были плыть, так и не пришел в Любек.

**Примечания**

  1. Зейдель Генрих (Андрей Егорович) – воспитатель, сопровождавший Павла и Владимира Пестелей в поездке в Германию. Родился 7 октября 1779 года в городе Грейц. Время его приезда в Россию точно неизвестно. Возможно также, что он приходился Пестелям дальним родственником: прадед Павла Пестеля, Вольфганг, был сыном Розины-Марии Зейдель, дочери Иоганна-Пауля Зейделя, члена городского совета города Шмолле (в Саксонии). Розина-Мария Зейдель умерла в 1742 г. в возрасте 76 лет.  
  
По возвращении из Германии А.Е. Зейдель жил в Москве, продолжая исполнять обязанности воспитателя уже при младшем брате, Александре Пестеле. ↑  
  

  2. Тетя Софи – младшая сестра Елизаветы Ивановны, Софья Ивановна Леонтьева, урожденная Крок. Умерла молодой, ок. 1809 года (или в конце 1808, судя по письму Анны Томасовны Крок Павлу, от 23 июля/3 августа 1809 г.). В своих письмах Софья Ивановна обращалась к племянникам: «Прощайте, моя капустка, мои репки, мои морковочки, я нежно прижимаю вас к сердцу, так же как и Бориса, Воло и Александра» (письмо адресовано Павлу).↑  
  

  3. Фамилия Ниманн упомянута в письме Ивана Борисовича из Ораниенбаума, приблизительно от конца августа 1805 года: «Вас прошу передать мою благодарность господину Ниманну за то, что он был так любезен». По контексту судя, Ниманн или капитан корабля, на котором плывут Поль, Воло и господин Зейдель, или его владелец. Автор своим произволом сделал его капитаном.↑  
  
  

  4. Обе величины примерно равны 51 метру, плюс-минус. Это – средняя глубина Балтийского моря.↑  
  

  5. Кливер – косой парус, натянутый от бушприта к фок-мачте (первая по счету; следом за ней – грот-мачта, на двухмачтовых шхунах располагалась ближе к корме). Данная команда говорит о том, что шторм, в самом деле, серьезный, т.к. дополнительные паруса уже убраны и даже грот зарифен, то есть, подвязан для уменьшения площади и, следственно, «парусности».↑  
  





End file.
